First love
by YutaUke
Summary: Mereka adalah dua orang yang saling mencintai, saling mengasihi, saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Namun, karena pengorbanan sang pemuda yang menganggap bukanlah dirinya tokoh utama dalam hidupnya, mereka yang saling menyayangi itu akhirnya melepaskan cinta yang telah bertahun-tahun terpendam... Ignis x OC (a bit continuation scene from Crystallo Filia chapter 14 - Tears)


**First Love**

* * *

Words : 1670

Pairing : Ignis x Crystal

Note : Crystal is my OC from my fic _Crystallo Filia _and this fic's second scene is from chapter 14! Better to read it first to know what happend to this two. (Promosi terselubung?)

* * *

_Hanyalah bayanganku yang mengetahui,  
bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu..._

_Hanyalah bayanganku yang mengetahui,  
bagaimana besar cintaku terhadapmu..._

_Hanyalah bayangan ini yang tahu bagaimana,  
aku selalu bermimpi untuk bersamamu..._

_Hanyalah bayangan ini yang tahu bagaimana,  
aku selalu mendambakan masa depan bersamamu..._

_Hanyalah bayangan ini yang menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun,  
perasaan itu tetap akan berada di sana walau raga ini terpisah..._

_Selamanya..._

* * *

Malam adalah satu waktu yang memamerkan keindahan cahaya perak yang membias di hampar langit hitam. Kerlap kerlip taburan permata berwarna senada turut berpendar di atas sana seolah ia tengah malu-malu memamerkan kemolekkannya.

Suhu merendah seiring dengan hilangnya terik emas yang selalu memberi hangat. Hembus bumi yang mengalun lembut menerpa, memberi gigil di tubuh tiap-tiap insan yang berlalu lalang. Akan tetapi, tidak bagi dua orang sosok yang kini tengah tenggelam dalam tiap langkah pendek mereka.

Sang gadis merah muda merasakan ada hangat menjalari pipinya yang ranum ketika kulitnya tersapu oleh jemari-jemari panjang yang bergerak kaku di punggungnya. Merah muda berliannya tak sedikitpun teralih, terus menerus melekat, tenggelam dalam keindahan hijau yang juga tengah memandang dirinya.

Tak ada dendang merdu bumi yang menemani keduanya, yang ada adalah alunan irama senada dengan pergerakan penuh sentimen. Mereka bergerak, menari teramat lembut mengikuti dendang lagu yang mengiringi.

Tetapi, gadis tersebut tak dapat fokus karena lagu yang memanjakan indera pendengarannya seolah terdengar begitu jauh, sangat jauh karena yang menjadi fokusnya hanyalah degup jantungnya sendiri. Riuh di sekitarnya seolah lenyap, hilang bersamaan dengan ketuk irama hatinya yang memainkan melodi cinta yang teramat sangat menyakitkan.

Merah muda maniknya menari kecil kala didapatinya hijau itu sedikit bergerak dan saat itulah ia mengetahui sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas oleh perasaannya. Tiap-tiap inci kulitnya menguarkan afeksi tak tertahankan terhadap seseorang yang kini mendekapnya dengan begitu kaku.

_Ia...mencintai pemuda ini..._

Sang Scientia, yang menjadi lawan tatap gadis Leonis di dalam dekapannya pun turut merasakan sesuatu menjepit hatinya. Ia merelakan, ia biarkan dirinya terjerat oleh pesona gadis di hadapannya. Ia hampir mencengkeram punggung berlekuk sempurna itu—membuat sang gadis sedikit nanap—saat menyadari bahwa ia benar telah terpikat oleh seorang gadis yang telah mewarnai hari-harinya sejak usianya masih belia.

Bahkan, gemerlap lampu temaram di dalam ruangan tersebut seperti berpihak pada perasaannya. Bermandikan emas yang cantik makin membuat gadis tersebut terlihat indah. Merah muda yang menghiasi sang gadis terkilau oleh bias cahaya tersebut, memberi kemolekan tak tertahankan sehingga menjadikan sang pemuda menahan napas, tercekat karena menyadari bahwa gadis yang dahulu selalu mengekorinya kini telah tumbuh menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik.

Dingin hawa yang menampari raga seolah tak terasa sebab hanyalah hangat napas yang beradu, hanyalah panas dari tiap inci kulit yang bergesek satu sama lain yang terasa. Mereka mendekat, merapat seiring dengan memelannya irama yang mengiringi.

Tak sedikitpun kedua hijau dan merah muda saling terlepas. Mereka tetap melekat, seakan-akan bertutur kata dari balik pancar yang tercipta.

_Pemuda itu tak mengetahui bahwa ia tengah mengilaukan rasa cintanya pada sosok di hadapannya, _

_Sang gadis tak memahami bahwa ia tengah menguarkan seluruh afeksi manisnya pada sosok di hadapannya..._

Mereka tenggelam dalam seluruh perasaan mereka. Cinta yang diberi keduanya meletup-letup tak kuasa dipertahankan. Mereka adalah dua insan yang saling mencintai, saling mengasihi satu sama lain.

Akan tetapi, mereka tak memahami bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hanyalah bayang hitam yang hadir karena pantul pendar milik keduanya yang menyadari. Hanyalah sosok hitam bisu di bawah sana yang memahami perasaan tersebut. Tak sedikitpun emosi-emosi yang meletup itu tersampaikan kepada para pemiliknya.

Mereka tak menyadari, mereka tak mencoba untuk saling memahami. Spekulasilah yang membutakan, yang menutup dan menyembunyikan afeksi tanpa sempat diutarakan secara gamblang terlebih dahulu.

_Pemuda itu mencintai begitu dalam sejak dulu..._

_Gadis itu menyayangi begitu kuat sejak dulu..._

Tanpa disadari oleh sang pemuda, tangannya bergerak, dari punggung turun ke pinggang berlekuk manis. Sentuhannya sangat lembut dan ia tak paham betapa jejak-jejak sentuhan itu memberi panas di tubuh sang gadis. Ia menekan tubuh bergaun hitam itu, membawanya semakin mendekat, agar ia bisa semakin menyelami merah muda indah di sana.

Degup jantungnya semakin bergemuruh begitu kencang. Menjerit-jeritkan sentimen manisnya teruntuk gadis yang tak menyadari perasaannya.

Ia sangat mencintai gadis ini...dan untuk malam ini saja ia ingin seluruhnya.

_Hanya kali ini saja..._

_Karena esok ia akan kembali menutupi afeksinya karena bukan ia tokoh utama hidupnya..._

Sang merah muda hampir nanap ketika pemuda itu membawa dirinya semakin merapat, menghapus jarak tak kasat mata yang ada di antara mereka. Rasa terbakar tertinggal di belakang punggung dan pinggangnya dan napas yang tadi telah beradu semakin menyapu satu sama lain. Degup dalam rongga dadanya semakin terasa kencang dan memekakkan telinga sehingga ia hampir lupa caranya bernapas.

Dadanya dan dada bidang yang selalu didambanya melekat, semakin rapat tanpa ada celah yang tercipta. Pemuda itu mendekap, membuat hatinya tergelitik dan membuat benaknya melayangkan sebuah spekulasi indah yang kemudian kembali berusaha untuk ditepisnya karena menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin.

Merah di pipi sepertinya telah menorehkan warna ke tiap inci kulit lain yang terekspos, memerlihatkan bagaimana gadis itu begitu sulit menahan buncah sentimen yang menjerit-jerit.

Ia merendahkan pandang, menunduk karena tak lagi kuasa bertemu pandang dengan hijau yang begitu dipujanya. Surainya yang terikat satu menari kecil saat ia menoleh ke kanan, menempelkan indera pendengarannya ke dada pemuda itu.

Napasnya semakin tak beraturan ketika ia mendengar dentum manis di balik kemeja hitam yang dikenakan sang pemuda. Degup itu sangatlah kencang, mungkin begitu kencang sama seperti miliknya.

Ia ingin tertawa, ia ingin menggoda, akan tetapi, rupawan paras di hadapannyalah yang berbalik menggodanya dengan seluruh keindahan yang diberi di malam ini. Sehingga sang merah muda semakin memererat tautan jemari mereka, bertutur kata melalui sentuhan. Hangat ini sangatlah membuainya dan ia tahu ia mabuk dengan sosok tersebut.

_Ia sangat mencintai sosok itu..._

_Ia tak ingin sang pemuda melepasnya..._

.

.

.

Gadis Leonis menutup mata perlahan ketika kenangan masa lalu tanpa diundang bermain dalam benaknya. Dihirupnya hembus napas bumi yang bertiup dari samudera biru di sampingnya. Tarikannya begitu dalam, seolah mencoba membuat dirinya menghilangkan sesuatu yang hampir menguasai seluruh hatinya.

Diajak kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas beriringan dengan dibuka kembali kelopaknya, menatap pemuda yang kini merendahkan pandang dan memandangnya lembut.

Bermain lagi benaknya memutarkan memori-memori yang baru saja terproyeksi tanpa aba-aba. Tetapi, kali ini ia dapat meyakini diri sendiri bahwa segalanya telah berubah, tak lagi sama seperti dahulu kala.

Napasnya tak lagi tercekat ketika ia melihat sorot tersebut. Hanyalah genggamannya yang sedikit menguat ketika ia bersitatap dengan pemuda tampan itu. Hatinya tak lagi terjepit-jepit oleh sesuatu yang memuakkan ketika bersirobok dengan salah satu hijau yang telah berhasil ia kembalikan cahayanya.

Gaunnya berayun lembut, bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti pergerakan sang pemilik. Lembut pasir di bawah kakinya terasa menggelitik, memberi perasaan melayang dan ringan di dalam hatinya. Ia semakin menarik sudut bibir saat melihat pemuda itu turut mengembangkan senyuman tipis. Pancar yang tercipta di balik bola kaca tersebut tak lagi bersembunyi-sembunyi, tak lagi dibiarkan tak terbaca.

_Segalanya telah berubah..._

Ia telah menyadari dan mengindahkan perasaan sang pemuda dan sosok di hadapannyapun telah memahami apa yang dirasakan dirinya. Walau segalanya telah terlambat dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti apa yang mereka dambakan seperti bertahun-tahun lalu.

Dahulu, jika saja sang pemuda mengatakan yang sejujurnya saat benang merah belum menggores dan membuat darah menetes dari luka, mungkin saja mereka akan saling memiliki.

Dahulu, jika saja sang gadis mengatakan yang sejujurnya dengan lantang sebelum tercekik oleh takdir menyakitkan, mungkin saja mereka akan saling bersumpah untuk tetap mencintai sampai maut memisahkan.

_Segalanya telah berbeda..._

_Mereka yang memiliki perasaan yang sama tak akan bersatu..._

Mereka telah memilih jalan masing-masing, menutup rapat perasaan manis yang menjadi hal pertama yang mereka rasakan...afeksi pertama yang mereka miliki dan dicoba dipertahankan sampai segalanya hancur dan retak.

_Gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya,_

_Pemuda itu adalah cinta pertamanya..._

_Gadis itu adalah yang akan selalu ada di hatinya,_

_Pemuda itu adalah yang akan tetap berada di sudut hatinya..._

Kedua sudut bibir tersebut semakin tertarik ke atas ketika keduanya menyadari bahwa waktu kebersamaan mereka akan habis. Kenangan yang dahulu terasa pahit kini terkecap manis di indera perasa, seakan tak lagi sulit untuk tereguk ketika keduanya berhasil berdamai dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Lekat jemari yang tadi bertautan terlepas, menciptakan dingin saat napas bumi meniup, menyapa celah tersebut. Mereka berdua menunduk perlahan, kembali mengangkat wajah dan saling menyelami salah satu bola kaca mereka selama sepersekian detik.

Ternyata...masihlah ada pedih yang sedikit terpercik, masihlah ada kilau yang sedikit membuat napas tak tercekat. Akan tetapi, keduanya segera menaikkan sudut bibir mereka, berkata-kata tanpa lafal bahwa mereka telah usai.

_Kisah yang tak pernah dimulai telah usai..._

_Dan..._

_Mereka akan benar-benar terlepas..._

"Crystal, selanjutnya menari denganku!"

Keduanya terkesiap dan beralih ke sosok pemuda cerah yang juga turut memamerkan senyuman indahnya. Hijau dan merah muda tersebut sedikit tertambat satu sama lain sebelum kemudian sang gadis mengalihkan pandang setelah menutup kelopak dengan cepat.

Inginnya sang pemuda yang ditinggalkan meraih pergelangan tangan sang gadis, menahan agar sosok tersebut selalu berada di sisinya. Tetapi ia tak akan melakukannya, tidak akan ia lakukan setelah ia tahu kisahnya telah tertutup rapat dan tak lagi ada celah di hati gadis itu untuknya.

Walau pergerakan menjauh sang gadis begitu lambat, ia tak akan melakukan satu hal yang akan membuat mereka menjadi kembali retak. Ia telah merelakan, ia telah memutuskan untuk mencintai dalam diam dan mendoakan gadis itu bersama dengan pemuda yang juga memiliki keberadaan spesial di dalam hidupnya.

Sudut bibirnya tak sedikitpun turun. Senyumannya tetap berada di sana sampai sang gadis kembali bergerak ke kanan dan kiri begitu perlahan bersama dengan sang Argentum sembari diiringi oleh gelak tawa. Ia yang bersidekap mengamati dari jauh, mencengkeram lengannya saat ia rasakan afeksi lembut kembali memberi pedih di hatinya.

Dipejamkan matanya, menyesapi terik emas yang telah dibawa kembali oleh sang gadis. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah senyuman indah merah muda itu...

_Selamat tinggal cinta pertama..._

_Aku akan selalu mengingat aku pernah mencintaimu..._

※Fin※


End file.
